Bill
Bill, or The Young Man, was an aspiring writer living in London. He enjoyed shadowing people as a hobby, following them as they went about their daily lives in order to gain inspiration for his characters. Following Bill began following Cobb, a well dressed man he saw around town. It was the first person he had followed more than once, and when sitting near him in a cafe Cobb confronted him. Cobb confessed that he was burglar, and he was on his way to a job. Bill tagged along, and Cobb explained his methods. As they went through the homeowner's possessions, she returned to her home with a man. Cobb managed to bluff his way out, but Bill was shaken. Cobb told Bill that he could find the next place to rob. Bill then told Cobb to rob his own flat, pretending it was someone else's. He listened as Cobb made judgements based on his possessions, but then discovered Bill's P45 and said he was uncomfortable stealing off an unemployed person. The next flat they hit belonged to The Blonde, and Bill took her box of possessions and some of her knickers. He became obsessed with her photo, and told Cobb that he would try to sell her possessions himself. Later he went for dinner with Cobb and spotted the homeowner with her husband, and grew uncomfortable. Cobb told him that he should change his appearance and dress smartly if he didn't want to be recognised. After doing this, Bill then decided to follow the Blonde from her flat. He tailed her to a bar and introduced himself. She told him her ex-boyfriend ran the bar so they left and went back to her flat. Bill listened as she told him about the break-in, and then followed her upstairs and kissed her. They began going out, and she explained that her ex-boyfriend was dangerous as he killed an accountant in her flat once. The two had an argument, and Bill went to apologise to her. She told him that she was being blackmailed by her ex-boyfriend as he had incriminating photos of her in his safe. Bill then went to Cobb and asked if they could rob the safe together. He admitted to have been dating the woman they burgled, and Cobb got annoyed and beat Bill up. Bill then robbed the safe by himself, but was interrupted by a guard. He hit him with a hammer and ran away, and found that the photos were not incriminating at all. He went to the Blonde's flat and confronted her, and she told him that she had set him up because Cobb was suspected in a murder. Bill was supposed to get caught using the same methods as Cobb, in order to plant doubt in the minds of the police. Bill said he would go to the police himself. He was interviewed by a policeman, who told him that they didn't have Cobb as a suspect in any murders. He said that The Blonde was found dead, having been killed by the same hammer used by Bill. He also said that because of the various items in Bill's possession belonging to the Blonde, he was the prime suspect in her murder. Bill protested his innocence, blaming Cobb for everything. Category:Characters Category:Following characters Category:Living characters